Taking time
by Seth Fox
Summary: Requested by Mirlin. Hao likes to take his time. So late at night, when everyone is asleep, Hao gives himself some time... off. Rated M for a reason. Hao Solo


**Taking time**

_Requested by Mirlin. I hope you like it 3_

_© story: Seth_

_© Characters: Hiroyuki Takei_

Asakura Hao was never one to hurry. Once he had a project, he would wait patiently for it to finish, no matter how long it would take. And so it came to pass that he and his companions were staying in a small hotel alongside the road in the middle of the American desert, waiting for new developments in Hao's latest scheme.

Hao retreated to his room immediately after they arrived, and waited for the others to put their gear away and come to him. Once they were all gathered, he explained everyone's part in the planned events briefly. Then they ordered dinner and had it together. By the time the others left, it was near midnight, and Hao was exhausted, even though he would never admit this. He meditated in front of the open window until the silence of the night had washed over the hotel. Only then did he open his eyes.

"Spirit of fire." he whispered. As always, the spirit of fire appeared behind him without a sound. Hao smiled. "Watch over us tonight."

The spirit of fire did not reply, but vanished out of sight. Hao shut the window. He would sleep safely tonight.

His room was located at the road side of the hotel, so that every now and then a car's headlights would shine in through the window. Hao watched the light move across the floor and followed it with his eyes until it disappeared. He tried to distract himself with this, but to no avail.

He sighed. Even the most powerful shaman in the world had his needs. He just felt awkward about indulging in them. He closed the curtains and sat down on his bed. The darkness was almost complete, which made Hao more at ease. If he was going to do this, he would do it in private, and at his own pace.

Slowly, he removed his gloves and coat, folded them and placed them on a chair beside his bed. Next were his shoes, which he placed under the chair, and his oracle bell, which he placed carefully next to his pillow. This left him wearing his pants and underwear.

Hao pushed himself up until he leaned with his back against the wall behind his bed, feet resting on the edge of the bed. He spread his legs a bit and stroked his thigh with his left hand. His breath hitched ever so slightly. He leaned back against the wall and tried to relax as he slowly stroked himself.

There was no speed in it, no haste. Hao had all the time in the world. His hands caressed his legs and stomach with feathery touches, which sent shivers up his spine. His eyes slid closed, while his hands continued their precise work. The muscles in his stomach twitched when he hit a sensitive spot, and he gasped quietly.

He moved his head, and his long hair tickled him in the side. He brushed it away before he let his hand slide down his body and towards his pants. He caressed the by now noticeable bulge in them with deliberate care, and a breathy moan escaped his mouth. He unzipped his pants and slid one hand inside.

His head fell back at the first contact of his hand with his still covered erection. He stroked it teasingly, as one would caress a lover's body. Carefully, so he wouldn't hurt himself, he maneuvered it out of his underwear and spread his legs further to accommodate both of his hands.

His right stroked up and down the length of his erection, while the other slipped in his pants to knead his balls. He rolled them around in his hand, moaning softly under his breath. His right hand sped up slightly, his breathing became labored, and a thin layer of sweat covered his naked torso and arms.

Through the haze of pleasure that had settled in his brain, Hao tried to focus on what he was doing. He kept his pace purposefully low, whimpering every now and then, but not giving in. He wanted this to last.

He could not, however, keep it like this forever. He sped up slightly with his right hand, and moaned a little louder. His entire body was shivering, so tense were his muscles from the prolonged teasing. Warmth pooled in his stomach and knotted itself tightly there, making Hao toss his head from side to side, trying to stay quiet.

He sped up even more, his back arched slightly. It wouldn't be long, he knew. He felt the tension build up even further than before, felt it become unbearable...

And then it all went white.

Hao whimpered and arched his back as he came, covering his hands and bare stomach with semen. Breathing hard, he leaned back against the wall and let out a shaky sigh as another pleasurable shiver ran through his body and made him spill more on himself.

Quietly begun and quietly finished, that was the way Hao liked it. Private, secluded, something that he could keep completely to himself. No one else needed to know that even he needed release. No one needed to know what he did in the privacy of his room at night.

Reluctantly, he got up from his bed and surveyed the damage. His pants had remained remarkably unstained, but his underwear was soiled, as the semen had slid down his hand and into his clothes. With a sigh he discarded his them together with his pants and slipped under the covers of his bed.

He would deal with it all in the morning.

~Fin


End file.
